


聽教練的話

by Rosemarin326



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarin326/pseuds/Rosemarin326
Summary: 不負責任後續：維克多是被食物香味喚醒的。他睜開眼，見到他指定的食物規規矩矩、整整齊齊地在他面前排成一列，後頭還有個伏地的日本人。彷彿自己是什麼等待上貢的神明或帝王。「維克多！」見到他醒來，勇利高興地直起身，「你想吃的我都弄來了！」維克多斜睨了學生一眼，也確實是餓了，隨手拿起離他最近的鱈魚堡就啃起來。勇利跪坐在一旁，臉上滿是欣喜。過了一會兒，青年突然露出羞澀的笑容，臉也有些紅。「維克多這樣……好像輝夜姬。」「那是什麼？」勇利快速說了個關於從竹子中出生的月亮公主、長大後受到眾多貴族公子追求，最終返回月亮的故事。年輕人在最後扭扭捏捏地說：「維克多要我去找的這些，就好像佛缽、玉樹枝、火鼠裘一樣難尋，我跑了大半天才買齊。」他的學生一副很委屈的樣子，背後彷彿還有隻小尾巴搖啊搖的。維克多放下鱈魚堡，笑了笑：「是嗎？」然後勝生勇利收到一記快速、有力、準確的枕頭砲彈回禮。





	聽教練的話

維克多已經繞會場三圈了，卻始終未見他可愛學生兼戀人的身影。

他看向置酒的吧台，大概是宴會已進行一段時間的緣故，那兒的酒並不多，雖然如此，也看不出曾有人在那牛飲狂灌的痕跡。

他又看了看會場，場內很熱鬧。參與宴會的選手們或是和友人聊天，或是和媒體、贊助商、協會大佬等人應酬，而那之中依舊沒有勇利的蹤跡。

所以，他的學生到底去哪了？

他回想起最後一次見到勇利的時候，自己正拉著學生告訴他身為一個滑冰選手，應從各方面提升感受性。練習固然重要，但與人的互動也不能少，該玩樂的時候更該放開去玩，惹得他的學生對他說：「維克多只是自己想玩吧？」讓他只好尷尬地轉移話題，隨後他就被關心他明年計畫的協會大佬拉走了。

這樣還真的找不出勇利究竟在哪的線索。

無奈之下，維克多只好挨個向會場內的人打聽。拜Living Legend的名號之賜，人們對於話題被打斷並沒有太多不悅，有些較敏銳的人還關心地問起發生何事，維克多只能隨便找個理由打發過去。即使如此，人們對於勇利的去向也是「不知道」、「沒看到」、「會不會累了先回房了？」等種種無實際助益的答案。

若是勇利真的累了先回房休息，也應該會告訴他一聲或傳個訊息，然而維克多翻遍手機裡所有通訊軟體和社群網路，也沒看到任何來自勇利的留言。正當他在考慮是否回房看一看時，克里斯出現了。

「維克多，原來你在這裡啊！」昔日的花田少年歡快地向他打招呼，接著對方神色一凜，靠向他輕聲說，「我看到安東尼把勇利帶走了。」

維克多心裡咯答一聲，顧不得道謝，抓住克里斯肩膀問：「在哪！」

克里斯顯然也知道事關重大，也不多言，直接指向酒店庭園的方向：「他們往那走了。」

「謝了！」

奔向酒店庭園的時候，維克多只覺得一顆心不斷砰砰跳著，腦中轟轟一片，什麼也無法思考。克里斯所說的安東尼是有名的玩咖，男女不忌，專好挑選才華洋溢的年輕人，以甜言蜜語、享樂和利益誘惑他們獻出身軀供他玩樂，事成之後再推說是你情我願。維克多從青少年組起就常遭到他的騷擾，早知道如何避開這人；但他知道，勇利知道嗎？

勇利，你夠聰明的，對吧？

他踏出酒店門，晚風向他迎來，涼爽卻不能撫平他的焦躁。維克多瞪向暗影幢幢的林蔭，現在是一秒也不能浪費，但該從何處開始找起才好？幸而才遲疑地踏出幾步，便聽到不遠處的巴洛克風格涼亭傳來模糊的人聲，雖然聽不清內容，但確實是熟悉的聲音。他拔腿朝那方向奔去，越靠近涼亭，說話聲也越清晰，果然是他的寶貝學生。

「對不起，我真的該回去了。」

一個充滿關懷和擔憂的聲音響起。

「你看起來狀況很不好，還是讓我扶你到房間吧。」

「不……」

勇利拒絕的話還沒說完，維克多已走過去，直接將他拉到身前，伸手攬住那在他看來有些纖瘦的肩頭。確定已將人護在懷裡，他這才看向安東尼。

「是你啊。」

能誘騙那麼多人上鉤，安東尼的外表絕對是不差的，但維克多深知那藏在文雅外表下的惡劣和骯髒，連帶著眼前的人也變得面目可憎起來。不出他所料，男人的不悅很快便轉成笑容。

「來找可愛的學生嗎？既然遇到了，也是個機會，不如咱們一塊兒來享受個愉快的夜晚吧。」

「你給他吃了什麼？」

耳邊的呼吸大聲且急促，而維克多也沒忽略勇利在他出現的那一刻，整個人自眼神到身體流露出的放鬆和安心。思及此，他將懷中身軀摟得更緊。

「一點助興的好東西罷了，別擔心，不會影響到他的比賽。畢竟誰也捨不得以後無法在冰上看到這樣的美人兒，你也這麼想吧？尼基福洛夫。」

回答他的是乾脆俐落地踢向下腹的一腳。

「既然如此，你也很享受這一腳吧？畢竟這可是滑出五連霸的腳呢！」維克多居高臨下地看著蜷縮在地上的男人，手仍緊緊摟著學生，「剛才的話我都錄下來了，不想惹麻煩的話，之後就安靜些吧。」

他不再理會安東尼，拉著勇利便走。

 

「勇利，你還好嗎！」

回到房間後，維克多才發現情況比他想像的還糟糕。他的愛徒滿臉通紅，渾身發燙，頭髮衣服都被汗水浸溼，某個部位明顯腫起。他心焦如焚，但也只能先將人扶到床上，伸手拭去對方額上的汗，緩聲安撫：

「忍耐下，睡著就舒服了。不然，先去洗個澡？」

「維克多，幫我……」

他的學生抓住他的手，放到臉邊摩擦，身體不斷扭動，如初生小鹿般水潤的眼哀求地望向他，似乎真的很痛苦的樣子。維克多再度用俄文髒話把安東尼痛罵和詛咒了八百遍。但事已至此，詛咒也不能解決問題。手心感受那滾燙的肌膚，再看到勇利閉著眼，緊皺雙眉，似乎深陷在永恆的痛苦裡，維克多心一橫，解開對方的皮帶，褪下西裝褲和內褲，靠了過去。

「維、維克多！」

勇利似乎發現了他的意圖，掙扎著撐起身，想阻止他。維克多朝他搖頭，伸手按住對方腹部，將身體擠入學生兩腿之間，安撫似地拍拍那硬實的大腿。

「聽教練的話。」

不等勇利回答，他低下頭。維克多從來沒近距離看過男人的性器，即使他的身體已熟悉這件東西，卻還是第一次這樣清楚仔細地端詳它，泰半是因為東方男孩過於害羞的緣故。維克多一直想不透，戀人明明可以和他在床上肉體交纏，在溫泉裡坦誠相見，卻對平常的肢體接觸和肌膚裸露非常保守，逼急了還會四處逃竄，難道日本人都是這樣嗎？

此刻的勇利當然無法解答他的疑惑，而他的目光也無法自那對方最私密的地方移開。肉色柱體慾脈賁張，連著下方鼓脹的囊袋，猙獰的模樣和泫然欲泣的主人形成強烈對比；且大概是藥力的緣故，竟比他的還大上幾分。面對這樣的龐然大物，維克多一時間犯了難，不知從何開始。他回想過去那些情人是如何幫自己的，嚥了口口水，低下頭，純然的男性氣味迎面而來，他試探地含住那圓端，立刻聽到急促的抽氣聲。

心裡沒來由地升起一股成就感，想讓勇利舒服的欲望也更強烈。維克多一邊用舌頭小心舔舐，一邊握住根部，從上到下來回套弄，雖然看不到表情，但那顫抖的身軀和隱約傳來的嗚咽聲讓他知道自己的方向是正確的。確實他也是男人，還是長年霸居最想上床前三名對象票選的男人，沒道理做不好這些。

「維克多……不、不要、嗚——」

勇利的身體比話語誠實多了。和嘴上的哀求不同，那粗長在他手中茁壯，精神奕奕，充滿了生命力。見自己的努力有了成果，維克多非常滿意，更加賣力含吐套弄，同時也暗暗吃驚，自己體內真容納得下這東西？出於好奇心，他嘗試將肉柱含得更深，並惡作劇地舔了下冠部下的皺褶，沒想到這換來預期外的激烈反應。瞬間硬物彷彿掙脫鎖鏈的野獸，不受控制地向內猛戳，擦過上顎，直搗喉部。他一時間反應不及，只能任由對方恣肆。然而經驗不足的年輕人並不懂適當的力道和方向，只是橫衝直撞。強烈的嘔吐感和窒息感很快就令維克多不得不推開愛徒。

「咳、咳……Stop! Stop! 勇利！」

他連咳了好幾聲，直到覺得舒服些了，才抬頭去看勇利。

「勇利？」

青年雙手摀著臉，指間有水光，似乎正在哭泣。維克多心下一慌，連忙靠過去。

「勇利，怎麼了？是不是弄痛你了？還是那藥？我要殺了安東尼！」

「沒、沒有！」勇利的否認近乎驚慌，但他的聲音隨即又微弱下來，「竟然對維克多做了這種事……」

原來是這個問題。維克多鬆了一口氣。對於勇利視他為神聖不可侵犯的毛病，他已經習慣到無奈了。

「我不覺得有問題，是我自己願意的。」他狀似困惑地問道，「難道勇利想找別人？」

「沒、沒這回事！」勇利慌亂否認，過了一會兒又小聲說道，「我也不想維克多去幫別人……」

啊，真是可愛啊！如果有人問維克多․尼基福洛夫為何在多年豐富的感情生活後，竟在一個東方男孩身上沈船，他想這就是最好的答案。

「只幫你喔，我可愛的勇利。」

不意外地看到勇利本就泛紅的臉更加通紅，讓維克多有將人一口吞吃入腹的衝動。但不行，解決戀人的痛苦為第一要務。維克多彎下身，再度將那硬挺含入口中，一面抬眼看學生的反應。

這回勇利沒再摀住臉，然而他緊閉雙眼，仍是不敢看向這邊。維克多心嘆慢慢來吧，將口中東西含得更深。經過方才那番嘗試，該怎麼做他也略有了些心得。上下來回舔舐幾次後，他吐出肉柱，接著再度含入。這回他直接攻向頂端敏感的地方，手指則愛撫餘下的柱體和兩顆囊袋。耳邊傳來斷斷續續的喘息聲，維克多很是滿意，繼續舔弄莖冠，偶爾用牙齒輕咬，用內頰嫩肉去摩擦它，再猛然吸取、吞放，反覆深淺交換。柱體被唾液塗得晶亮，他口中也充滿戀人的味道。突然，勇利疑似發出嗚咽，身軀扭動，似想將性器自他口中抽出。難道這傢伙又犯了老毛病？維克多有些生氣，反抓住學生大腿，賭氣般將肉柱吸得更深，幾乎要頂到咽喉。勇利似乎喊了些不、拜託、不要之類的話，但維克多聽不清楚。喉部的刺激令他十分不適，但知曉愛人真正需求並滿足他的愉悅感勝過一切。他的身體早起了反應，並隨著勇利的呻吟、氣味和細微的顫抖更加興奮。那無關緊要的喊聲逐漸消失，就在那一瞬間，口中物事一陣劇烈的搏動，維克多還來不及意識到這代表什麼，一股腥稠的液體便直灌入喉中。

「咳、咳、咳……」

維克多被嗆得反射性吐出性器，腦中一片空白，過了好一會兒才反應過來。

竟然這樣就射了？明明之前勇利很能維持啊！安東尼的藥真的這麼厲害？

他抬起頭，眼角無意間掃過勇利胯部，頓時不敢相信自己的眼睛。

那才剛發洩過一次的物體竟已再度站起，神采奕奕的模樣像是在向他招呼，表明自己還可再戰，要維克多不要客氣。

他一點也不喜歡這個驚喜！

安東尼他媽的到底給勇利下了什麼藥，最好不要影響到他的比賽！雖憤恨地謾罵著，維克多卻也只能先想辦法解決眼前問題。擦去嘴角濃濁，他迅速下了決定，起身走進浴室，用最快速度做好準備。然而當維克多披著浴袍回到房間時，卻見到勇利坐在床上，怯怯地望著他。有那麼一瞬間，他以為藥力已經退去，但一靠近便發現他的學生雙手握拳，直冒冷汗，更要命的是他發現勇利竟是跪坐的！那昂然挺立的性器連著飽滿的囊袋就這樣大辣辣地正放在小腹下方，說有多扎眼就有多扎眼。

見到他靠近，勇利眼睛一亮，身軀向前彎，眼看就要做出一個標準的日式土下座。

「維克多，我、我不是故意的……」

「對」才剛發出一個音，維克多便將學生推倒在床上。他一腳跨過青年腹部，膝蓋抵在兩側，臀部壓著大腿，身體前傾，低下頭，嘴唇只差一點就能碰到對方的唇。

「再說對不起我要生氣了。」

他伸出手指橫劃過那艷紅得不像話的唇，似要劃出一道界線，又似在兩人間接起一道橋樑。赤裸的臀隨著他的動作晃動，曖昧地摩蹭底下的硬物。勇利眼睜大，嘴張開，喉結滾動，似乎想說什麼，但最終什麼也沒說。維克多很滿意，言語是這時候最不需要的東西，尤其是反覆無益的道歉和拒絕。他替學生脫下上衣，稍稍退開，替對方套上保險套，最後回到原先姿態，直起腰，一手輕壓上那賽季期間維持良好的腹肌，他一向很喜歡那結實富有彈性的觸感。

「這賽季身體狀態滿分，接下來也要繼續保持唷，小、豬、豬。」

他一邊說著，一邊扶住愛人的性器根部，緩緩坐下去。

 

過去為了配合東方男孩的羞澀，維克多不得不克制自己漫無邊際的想像和好奇心，這樣主動騎上去，把學生壓在身下還是第一次，羞窘的同時又有些暗暗的興奮。硬挺緩緩撐開內部，異物感和不適讓他額頭冒出冷汗，但如果顯露出一絲痛苦或退縮的話，只怕身下的人會立時推開他，然後竄逃到不知哪個地方去吧？思及此，他硬是擠出笑容。

「舒服嗎？」

「維、維克多……」

「沒關係，你乖乖躺著就好。」

他拍拍學生，勇利似乎仍處在震驚中，雙眼直瞪著他，維克多揚起嘴角。

「不喜歡這樣的話，下次不要再亂吃陌生人給的東西喔？」

應該全部進去了吧？他看不到身下的狀況，但依著以往的經驗和臀部的觸感，應該差不多了。異物插入體內的感覺十分強烈且奇怪，果然自己來沒那麼容易。他小心翼翼地調整姿勢，讓自己更舒服些，前方性器因為進入的衝擊而垂下，但沒關係，現在最要緊的是幫愛徒解決痛苦。

「勇利真的是年輕人呢！」他動了動腰，「這麼有精神，大小和硬度也很優秀。」

黑髮男孩大概是太震驚，聽到這句話竟然沒什麼反應，反倒是維克多自己臉頰發燙。和勇利在一起久了，連想法也被他影響了嗎？他試著抬起腰，再慢慢坐下，一邊伸手解開浴袍，一手緩緩撫上自己身軀，然後另一隻手跟進，從脖子、鎖骨一路滑下，撫弄記憶中的敏感帶。

勇利總是讚嘆自己的外表，即使從未明白說出口，但維克多可以從那炙熱的眼神感受到勇利對自己外貌的喜愛。對一個運動員，還是重視身體線條與美感的花滑運動員來說，這無異於最高的讚美。思及此，他刻意挺了挺胸部。

「想摸嗎？」

不等對方回答，他抓起一臉不知所措的年輕人的手，放到自己的胸前。

「可以喔！」

之前做愛時，勇利很喜歡撫弄和吻他的胸部。戀人笨拙的手沿著肌肉起伏，舌頭從耳後沿著頸動脈緩緩滑下，在鎖骨短暫停留，最終落在胸前的突起上。從外頭的乳暈開始揉弄、舔繞，逐漸縮小包圍，到整個乳尖成為囊中之物；捏住那一點，含住，吸吮，用指腹和舌尖挑逗那細微的神經，顫慄如漣漪般一波波向下擴散到那不可告人之處。在認識勇利前，維克多從來不知道男人的乳頭也可以如此敏感，也真的有人對他的胸部感興趣。

不過現在與其說是為了尋求快感，不如說是尋找勇利感興趣的事物來減低他的慌亂。然而年輕人的手十分僵硬，甚至隱隱抗拒，維克多不懂為什麼都這個時候了，勇利還堅持著不順從慾望，明明他可以感受到那硬物卡在他裡面，一動便能看見青年露出拼命忍耐的表情。不是都說男人是被下半身控制的動物嗎？為什麼勇利一點都沒有被下半身控制的樣子？思及此，他動了動腰，讓那事物進入得更深，不意外地聽見身下的人發出悲鳴。

「維克多，拜託……」勇利終於發出祈求，「離開……」

聽到勇利的懇求，維克多只覺得腦袋轟一下炸了。自己努力了半天，結果最後竟還是換來同樣的結果。勇利就沒有一點體會自己的苦心，相信他然後趕快把這該死的藥性解決掉嗎？他氣極但仍壓抑著憤怒，緩緩地自勇利身上移開。那東西一點一點離開他體內，不適又難堪。一抬頭，卻見到他的學生露出寬慰的表情，滿是汗水的臉上擠出笑容。

「謝謝你，維克多，接下來我自己處理就好，你先去休息吧。」

維克多知道勇利的意思是他會自己忍耐到藥力退去，也是為他著想，但他壓不下心中那口氣——而另一方面，他的慾望也被挑起了。在經歷自我愛撫和被戀人插入後，沒幾個人還能維持原先的清心寡慾吧？

所以勝生勇利真他媽的是個混蛋。

「嗯，你好好休息，真有什麼不對勁就連絡櫃台人員。」

「維克多？」

即使受到藥力影響，勇利顯然也聽出他話語中的不對勁。維克多不理會勇利的疑問，緩緩起身，刻意將赤裸的胸膛和勃起的性器朝向學生，然後轉身。

「我去找別人解決。我想今晚應該很多人想過個美妙的夜晚，這麼說安東尼應該是個不錯的對象，我想他應該不介意換成我……」

「等等！」維克多很佩服到了這時候，東方男孩竟還有力氣從床上一躍而起，一把抓住他，用氣急敗壞的語氣質問——當然他得忽略對方腿間刺眼的東西，「維克多不是我的戀人嗎？為什麼要去找別人？」

「如果是你的戀人，為什麼拒絕我幫你？」

勇利語塞，緩緩放開手，維克多繼續撿起散落在床邊的衣物。襯衫穿到身上非常緊，褲子套不進去……好吧這些都是勇利的，他自己的早扔進浴室旁的洗衣籃了。

他打開衣櫃找乾淨的衣服，當他拿出一件絲質襯衫，準備套上時，終於聽到背後傳來啜泣聲，手上動作停住，終究還是心軟回頭。勇利這回是真的哭了，大顆的淚珠順著臉頰滑下。

「我、我不喜歡這樣……明明是我的疏忽，卻要維克多幫忙解決……做這種事……」

「為什麼不喜歡？是我看起來像在強迫你？還是我像個妓女主動騎到你身上？」

大概是他的用語太過直接，勇利的聲音更小了，聽起來像在嗚咽。

「不要這麼說……」

維克多轉身走到愛人身邊。

「幫喜歡的人解決痛苦，和他做愛，這不是每個戀人都會做的事嗎？還是勇利真的覺得，我只是因為教練職責，才幫你解決問題？」

「不是的……」

他拉過戀人的手，親吻他的淚痕。

「我非常樂意，除了勇利，沒人能讓我這樣做。」

「維克多，真的對不起……」

勇利似乎冷靜了些。維克多心中升起憐惜，安撫似地拍拍對方的頭。

「沒關係，我知道勇利很重視我，但我真的很樂意這麼做。」

他親吻戀人的前額、眼皮、鼻尖、唇，青年身軀放鬆下來，然而某個部位仍精神奕奕地頂著他，維克多自己也是。他忍不住笑出聲，伸手撫上那東西。

「很難受吧。」

「……嗯。」

「讓我幫你？」

「……謝謝。」

 

依舊是騎乘的姿勢，雖然勇利說讓他來，但維克多以對方這狀況太累拒絕了。除了替戀人著想外，私心裡他也想藉機嘗試其他做法，畢竟過去青年真的太小心了，讓他想驗證一些聽起來很酷的玩法都做不到。

然而似乎是先前忍得太久，維克多剛坐上去，動沒幾下，勇利便射了。看著一副要爆炸的青年，維克多心中既好笑，又憐愛，他移開身軀，手覆上對方彷彿不需休息，再度迅速挺立的性器。

「沒關係，我們再來？」

年紀比他小的戀人已經連話都說不出了，看都不敢看他，僵硬地點頭。維克多替對方換了套子，再次行動。因為先前已插入多次，這次進入非常順利，整根沒入後，維克多調整了下姿勢，適應了一會兒，便開始上下動作。坦白說，這並不容易。這姿勢令他難以掌握角度和力道，總擔心那東西滑出體外或不小心造成傷害，別說快感，他都懷疑這樣能否幫到人；而撐起放下的動作則更像體能訓練，維克多沒一會兒就有些喘，就在這時，他感到勇利的手覆上他的臀。熟悉的粗糙觸感令他一顫。

「讓我幫維克多。」

青年滿頭大汗，雙眼卻分外明亮。維克多點點頭，第一次嘗試這個姿勢，又是這種情況，還是別太逞強吧。勇利扶住他腰臀，下身使力，他順著戀人律動及調整。一下、兩下……雖然對方力道有些大，但他也漸漸抓到節奏和感覺，雙手撐著青年腹部，調整成好施力、自己也舒服的姿勢，又動了幾下，勇利卻在這時鬆開手，轉而撫上他的大腿與背部。

「維克多……好美……這樣看維克多……也很棒。」

青年雙眼亮晶晶地望著他，表情和聲音都如此癡迷，像從蜜糖中撈出般黏膩膩的。維克多只覺得對方中的春藥透過熱氣傳到他身上，令他渾身躁動發燙，尤其是兩頰燒得厲害，小腹也像有火在燒，體內那根東西的存在感越發強烈。

他什麼時候變成會因為戀人一兩句話就臉紅的純情少年了？

「那、乖乖聽教練的話？」

不知是否意亂情迷，勇利竟然乖巧地點了頭，維克多忍不住笑了。他勾起對方下巴，用指腹去搓揉那嫣紅飽滿的唇，再放到自己唇邊，緩緩舔了下，滿意地看著青年紅成顆蘋果，才像瞄準獵物的貓般盯著他的學生，臀部夾緊下方性器，前後擺動起來。

都說騎乘的魅力在於承受一方能握有主導權，維克多很快就嘗到這毒藥般的滋味。明明心裡惦記著要儘快幫愛徒解決痛苦，卻情不自禁地寵愛起對方來，也在對方身上尋找快樂。他搖著腰，重力讓青年的陰莖進到從未到過的地方，讓他產生自己隨時會被貫穿的恐懼，卻也有全副身心都被愛人完全佔領，自己也取悅愛人的滿足。他尤其喜歡聽勇利在他動作間呻吟，以及不受控制地挺動下身，想再更深入他。青年的手不知何時移到他腹部，然後爬到胸前，描繪鼓起的肌肉，揉弄他的乳頭，令他仰頭輕吟。愛人的撫摸和自己完全不一樣，如帶電般游到哪邊便一陣酥麻。維克多忍不住伸手握住自己昂然的性器，下身扭動、吸吮尋求快感，勇利熱烈地回應。粗重的喘息聲迴盪在房間中，顯然兩人都快要到極限了。

「維、維克多、一、一起？」

「勇利，吻......」

他想接吻，想在愛人的氣息中達到高潮。他伏下身，頭隨即被一股力道壓住，勇利唇湊過來，氣息交融間，青年一個頂弄，維克多一陣顫抖，喉間嗚咽，到達了頂點。

他大口喘著氣，體內戀人的陰莖隔著安全措施大力搏動。待稍稍平息後，他勉強自青年身上移開，如酒醉的人般癱倒向一旁，卻沒多久就見到勇利起身，跪到他下方，分開他兩腿，一個硬物抵上敏感的皮膚。

不會吧？

然而他連話都說不出來了，任憑青年靠過來，撥開他前額的頭髮，細細地吻他。維克多好一會兒才恢復些力氣，張開口，想說的話卻卡在喉中，遲遲說不出來，反倒是勇利先開口了。

「維克多今天的樣子……從來沒看過......和以前不一樣，和在冰場上、當教練的時候都不一樣……」勇利呢喃著，吻如細雨落在他身上。維克多想閃躲，但無論是姿勢或是體力都力有未逮，耳邊聽到青年下了個結論，「可是很棒。」

「你藥還沒退嗎……」

他的語氣無力又無奈，勇利愣了下，開口卻答非所問。

「維克多為什麼那麼清楚那個人的事？」

「誰？」

「那個安什麼的……你們很熟？維克多竟然說要找他幫你......」

任何人都聽得出那時的話只是激將說詞吧？然而年輕的戀人似乎很在意，維克多還來不及想到安撫的辦法，便見到勇利將他大腿架上肩。

「勇利？」

「一直都是維克多為我服務，太不公平了。」青年扛著他大腿，順著肌肉線條往下舔，間或在內側落下小小的親吻，如雨點般激起一波波顫慄，「維克多也要顧到自己，不能只顧著我。」

以為自己已經累到無法有反應了，卻仍忍不住顫抖起來。最可恨的是戀人抬頭望向他，露出小動物般純良無害的笑容。

「沒關係，維克多躺著就好。」

 

不、不要了......

分不清是現實還是夢境，只記得迷迷糊糊中自己的身軀不斷被抱起、翻弄。勇利的確實現了他的諾言，從頭到尾沒叫他出力，卻想盡辦法引他不由自主地回應。

該死的安東尼！

猛然浮出的理智告訴維克多不可以說出那個名字，誰知道過了一晚勇利是不是又休息夠了？他睜開眼，不意外地見到他的學生用標準的土下座姿勢伏在床邊。

「我沒力氣了，你自己先去醫院檢查吧。」

「維克多……」

青年抬起上半身，一臉歉疚，然而這次維克多毫無叫對方起來的打算。

「記得確認有沒有禁藥問題。」

那藥效如此強烈，誰知道裡頭摻了什麼鬼東西？別是興奮劑一類的。維克多轉過身，拉起棉被，抱著鬆軟的枕頭，將整個人埋入溫暖的被窩中，柔軟的床和從裡到外的痠痛及疲憊讓他不想動，渾身懶洋洋的，眼皮止不住地往下墜。

房間內很安靜，就在他的呼吸逐漸變得平緩，快要睡著時，突然聽到背後傳來遲疑聲：

「維克多……不一起去？」

「唔……」

「檢查一下……」

混沌的腦袋過了好一陣子才理解勇利的意思，戀人怕他太過勞累，畢竟交往以來他們還是第一次這麼激烈。

誰害的呀……

無論是藥的作用還是勇利體力的關係，維克多都已懶得去追究。心知自己若不給個回應，勇利大概會像牛皮糖般怎樣趕也趕不走。他開口：

「我要吃小籠包。」

「咦？」

「還有早上新鮮做好的鱈魚堡、煎肉排、培根蛋捲、鬆餅要淋楓糖、布林餅要包魚子醬。我還要喝味增湯，咖啡要手沖的，紅茶要配手作果醬。先去醫院檢查，才准去買。」

聽到房門關上的聲音，維克多嘴角露出微笑。

要買齊這些東西，起碼要跑大半個城市吧？有些還不知買不買得到，他的學生不是體力好嗎？就讓他好好效勞吧。

他心滿意足地窩回被窩裡，繼續無人打擾的香甜睡眠了。

**Author's Note:**

> 不負責任後續：
> 
> 維克多是被食物香味喚醒的。他睜開眼，見到他指定的食物規規矩矩、整整齊齊地在他面前排成一列，後頭還有個伏地的日本人。
> 
> 彷彿自己是什麼等待上貢的神明或帝王。
> 
> 「維克多！」見到他醒來，勇利高興地直起身，「你想吃的我都弄來了！」
> 
> 維克多斜睨了學生一眼，也確實是餓了，隨手拿起離他最近的鱈魚堡就啃起來。勇利跪坐在一旁，臉上滿是欣喜。過了一會兒，青年突然露出羞澀的笑容，臉也有些紅。
> 
> 「維克多這樣……好像輝夜姬。」
> 
> 「那是什麼？」
> 
> 勇利快速說了個關於從竹子中出生的月亮公主、長大後受到眾多貴族公子追求，最終返回月亮的故事。年輕人在最後扭扭捏捏地說：
> 
> 「維克多要我去找的這些，就好像佛缽、玉樹枝、火鼠裘一樣難尋，我跑了大半天才買齊。」
> 
> 他的學生一副很委屈的樣子，背後彷彿還有隻小尾巴搖啊搖的。維克多放下鱈魚堡，笑了笑：
> 
> 「是嗎？」
> 
> 然後勝生勇利收到一記快速、有力、準確的枕頭砲彈回禮。


End file.
